


Drunk

by zodiacperalta



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Light Angst, M/M, The Prompt Network, The Social Network - Freeform, i love them, this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zodiacperalta/pseuds/zodiacperalta
Summary: Chris is about to leave to go on business far away, Dustin seizes an opportunity at the goodbye party to make this stop.
Relationships: Chris Hughes/Dustin Moskovitz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: The Prompt Network





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I'm not very proud of this but I really wanted to post something. However I hope you enjoy.

Dustin stared at the floor blankly. He felt so heavy. He was being weighed down by sadness and drink. It was getting late but Dustin didn’t want to fall asleep. The sooner he fell asleep the sooner it would be morning. Morning on the day that Chris was leaving for his internship. He wanted to freeze time or at least rewind a few hours. Back when the goodbye party had just begun. So he could relive the drinking games and the karaoke and the laughter. Maybe he’d hold Chris tighter, maybe he wouldn’t get too drunk before formulating a plea to stop Chris going. Maybe he wouldn’t have gotten so drunk. It was no use dwelling on the what ifs. It was almost 1am now. 

Right now he sat on the couch with Chris next to him. Music was playing and the main lights were dim. A cheap, red and green disco light projected unimpressive spots onto the couc and celling or anywhere it hit. Dustin found the constant movement almost nauseating-or maybe that was the beer- or anticipation. Laughter from Mark and Eduardo could be heard a few metres away. It was just a nice atmosphere. Dustin felt so lucky to have found this group. Chris’s eyes met Dustin’s and he smiled. It reminded Dustin of when they first met. His heart leapt. Chris’s cheeks were pink from the warmth of the room and his eyes were slightly glazed because they were all pretty drunk. He loved this boy so much. Why did he have to leave? Dustin just wanted to hold Chris in his arms forever.  
“I should be getting to bed soon” Chris said, the smile falling from his face. “Early flight tomorrow”  
Dustin nodded, he wanted to say something but he feared that if he opened his mouth he’d just start crying and wouldn’t be able to stop.  
“You ok?” Chris said softly.  
Dustin wss usually very talkative, especially when he drank so Chris found his calm exterior strange. Dustin just cleared his throat and smiled at Chris,nodding.  
“I’m fine” he confirmed, trying his best to sound normal. 

He faintly heard Chris say goodnight to the others and watched his back as he made his way to his room. Dustin couldn’t let that be his last words to him on their final night together for who knows how long. He stumbled to the kitchen and poured himself a shot. Drops of alcohol spilled out onto the counter and floor. He was especially clumsy once alcohol was in his system. It burned as he gulped it down fast but he needed the confidence. He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his reddish hair before walking toward Chris’s room. Chris wasn’t asleep yet and was instead looking through his bags, perhaps making sure he’d remembered everything. He was organised like that. 

Knocking lightly on the open door, Dustin wasn’t sure what he was going to say.  
“Don’t go” Dustin managed to muster, his voice slightly slurred.  
Chris looked up, his eyes wide.  
“What?” He responded.  
“Don’t go, I don’t want you to leave” Dustin murmured, feeling his cheeks blush.  
Chris dropped what he was doing and approached Dustin, wrapping his arms around him. Dustin couldn’t hold back the tears any longer and broke into a sob.  
“Shhh, shhh” Chris said, running his hand up and down Dustin’s back.  
Dustin pulled away and took Chris’s face into his hands.  
“I love you, you know” Dustin told him.  
“You’re drunk” Chris responded, a smile on his face.  
“I won’t deny that, but I love you and I’m really going to miss you” Dustin continued.  
“I love you too, and I will be back.” Chris told him. “And I’ll call you everyday”  
Dustin didn’t respond and instead continued crying. Chris was shocked but continued to provide comfort. They spent the next hour sitting on Chris’s bed talking quietly. Dustin’s heart aches more with every minute that passed. Before he knew it he’d be at the airport, waving off his love and feeling grossly hungover. It was pain just imagining it, let alone having to experience it within a few short hours. 

Morning came so fast. Dustin heard the beeping of Chris’s alarm and buried his head deeper into Chris’s chest. Chris began to stir. Dustin pretended he was still sleeping, hoping that Chris would stay.


End file.
